Okami Bokusō
Okami Bokusō (Bokusō Okami) - był członkiem Oddziału Krwawej Mgły za czasów Pierwszego Mizukage, posiadał zdolności pozwalające zmieniać swój wygląd na wygląd zwierzęcy (wilka). Po rozpadzie grupy zamieszkał w lesie z wilkami. Zginął podczas wojen domowych w czasie przybliżonym do Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. Ochronił przyszłą Piątą Mizukage - Mei Terumī przed wrogimi żołnierzami. Oddział Krwawej Mgły Okami w oddziale był główną siłą ofensywną z Akumą i Riuto, a z Metoru odpowiadał też za tropienie wrogów dzięki swojemu węchowi. Jego zadaniem była najczęściej bezpośrednia walka z wrogami. Przeszłość Urodził się w klanie Bokuso w Kraju Wody podczas ery wojen jeszcze przed założeniem Kirigakure. Jego klan posiadał umiejętności związane z manipulacją DNA. Bardzo to przestraszyło innych ludzi i zaczęli się ich bać. Zostali wynajęci zabójcy, by wybili klan. Podczas nocy jego rodzina została zamordowana. Mama Okamiego schowała go w tajnej podziemnej kryjówce. Jego dom został podpalony. Udało mu się uratować idąc tunelem prowadzącym na dwór. Znalazł się w lesie. Później się zgubił i padł ze zmęczenia, a i tak nie miał gdzie iść. Gdy wstał postanowił popełnić samobójstwo skacząc ze skarpy. Nagle podeszła do niego wataha wilków i siadła obok niego. Okami tak jakby rozumiał język wilków. Usłyszał, że został przyjęty do stada. Patrząc na wilki zauważył, że zaczęły rosnąć mu włosy na całym ciele. Odezwało się jego kekkei genkai. Kraj Wody był biedny i panowała zima. Okami wraz z wilkami polowali na hodowlane zwierzęta. Rolnicy mieli tego dość. Gdy podczas dnia wyruszył on sam zapolować na coś to jego stado zostało wybite przez kłusowników ninja. Był bardzo wściekły, że znowu stracił rodzinę. Co noc gdy następowała pełnia księżyca zamieniał się w trzeci tryb wilka i atakował wioski zabijając mieszkańców. Raz natrafił na grupkę ninja w lesie i zaatakował ją. Został tym razem pokonany. Dostał propozycję dołączenia do późniejszego Pierwszego Mizukage, by wyzwolić Kraj Wody od wojen. Zgodził się i od tego czasu zawsze trzymał się z nim. Przyjaźnił się z Riuto Kaguyą, który pomógł mu lepiej panować nad jego kekkei genkai i później stał się oczywiście członkiem Krwawej Mgły. Po śmierci Mizukage i rozpadu oddziału odszedł i zamieszkał w lesie. Przez pewien okres spotykał się jeszcze z Riuto, ale gdy usłyszał, że zginął załamał się. Przez bardzo długi czas mieszkał z nowym stadem wilków w lasach. Śmierć Podczas wojen domowych w Kiri dużo ludzi posiadających unikalne zdolności uciekało do lasu. Okami głównie obserwował ich poczynania. Pomagał im zabijając napastników. Po jakimś czasie zauważył on uciekającą dziewczynę ściganą przez zabójców. Była to Mei Terummī - przyszła Mizukage. Okami postanowił jej pomóc i rzucił się na pomoc. Zaatakował zabójców i kazał Mei uciekać. Podczas walki zginął. W tym czasie dał jej czas na ucieczkę. Gdy wrogowie chcieli zabrać jego ciało do zbadania to zostali oni zagryzieni znienacka przez wilki. Jego ciało zostało zakopane przez te zwierzęta gdzieś w lesie i jest pilnowane, aż do teraźniejszości. Udało się uzyskać tylko trochę jego krwi, której jeszcze później Kabuto użył do jego wskrzeszenia. Wygląd i Charakter Okami rzadko okazywał swoje uczucia. Zwykle chodził poważny. Jego wygląd był widoczny tylko, gdy wchodził w drugi i trzeci tryb, a na co dzień nosił maskę. Wiadomo, że miał długie czarne włosy. Miał on problemy z wymową z powodu dużego czasu z dala od ludzi. Jego słowa najlepiej rozumieli tylko Riuto i Metoru. Był on najwyższym i najbardziej muskularnym członkiem Oddziału. Umiejętności thumb|left|Umiejętności Okamiego w walce.Umiejętności Okamiego to głównie ogromna siła, którą uzupełniał cały oddział. Posiadał potężnie techniki wiatru i jak każdy członek znał się na cichej technice z użyciem Kirigakure no Jutsu. Potrafił sprowadzać chakrę wiatru do swoich pazurów tworząc Hien i wietrzne techniki. Do tego posiadał świetny węch i techniki podobne do klanu Inuzuka. Czasem do walki przywoływał olbrzymiego wilka. Trzeba też wspomnieć o jego kekkei genkai - Wulfo Modo (Tryb Wilka). Znał jeszcze jedną technikę genjutsu - Magen: Odio Sakkaku. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi Okami wraz z Oddziałem Krwawej Mgły i Mizukage zostali przywołani w celu ataku na kwaterę główną w Kumogakure. Zobacz: Atak na Kumogakure Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Mgły